


Flirting With Camus

by mikkimikka



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, plotting on that cock, virgin camus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimikka/pseuds/mikkimikka
Summary: Ren makes it his goal to do his shuffle unit partner. His roommates are not pleased.
Relationships: Camus/Hijirikawa Masato, Camus/Jinguuji Ren, Camus/Jinguuji Ren/Hijirikawa Masato
Comments: 60
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow (read: because of Ren) everyone found out Camus was a virgin. Honestly, Camus didn't see it as a big deal. As a man of honor Camus did not see the need to defile himself in that way. His body was sacred and so were his values. He did not need to spread himself among others to prove his self-worth. However, what was grating on him were the looks of pity and whispers about what should essentially be a completely private affair. And that's what made him have to confront Ren in the first place.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ren said, looking deceivingly innocent.

Camus would not be fooled.

"It's not a secret."

"Then if it's not a secret I don't see what's so wrong about me telling it."

"It's a highly private matter."

Ren observed Camus stern face with an impassive one of his own before breaking out into a smile and chuckled.

"Ah, you mean the fact that our dear baron's a virgin."

"Don't say it out loud, you disgrace!"

"But I thought it wasn't a secret," Ren's face was still bright with laughter. "Don't worry about it. We don't think any worse of you for it."

"I don't care what you low lives think of it!"

"It's actually kind of cute."

Camus grimaced. He could see the effort he'd taken to speak to Ren would produce nothing. It was a fruitless task.

"Don't make that face," Ren said, stepping closer but Camus refused to step back, putting them eye to eye.

"I'm sure if you ask there will be someone just dying to melt all that ice with a night of hot, burning," Ren's fingers raked along Camus' cool skin leaving steaming trails. "Passion."

Camus jerked his head back, as much scalded as he was scandalized.

"What do you think you're doing, Jinguuji?"

Pure venom was laced in the Earl's tone and his eyes were glittering slits of deadly, frigid blue.

Ren didn't seem bothered as he straightened further to his full height and let an arm fall behind his head.

"You're so tense. Can't you tell a joke when you hear one?"

"I don't find anything about this funny."

"I suppose I'll just have to wait for you to be able to stand the heat. Come back when you can," said Ren.

And with a wink, he was gone, down the hall and away, far, far away.

Or at least that's what Camus hoped until he realized he didn't accomplish anything he'd hope to during that brief encounter. Camus cursed under his breath. The next time he couldn't get careless. He was not a plaything of anyone especially not that saxophonist buffoon.

Down the hall, Ren too couldn't get his mind off of Camus though for completely different reasons. His fingers still felt the chill of Camus' smooth white cheek. The pale flesh was almost devoid of color but for a dot of the faintest pink, and felt like chilled silk. He wanted to touch the rest of that unmarred skin. He wanted to burn it with his heat. He wanted to melt away the Baron's inhibitions.

He never imagined his shuffle group partner that way before, but now his mind couldn't picture much of anything else. Ren was a sensual man and his senses were awakened from that touch. He was no longer content to just tease Camus. Rather he wanted to touch him and claim him and be the absolute first to do so. That was exactly what Ren resolved to do. From that moment forth the Silk Palace earl would be exclusive prey.

For any normal person, the situation may have seemed daunting. Camus was stern and kept everyone at arm's length. Not only that, but his type was indiscernible. The chances of him being interested were slim, him being interested in men even slimmer. Still, Ren did not sweat over such details. He was confident he could get anyone he seriously pursued; serious being the operative word there. He convinced himself the reason he didn't have Haruka yet was that he knew deep down she wasn't his type though he definitely did care for her. He respected the composer and her, he felt, rather immature feelings for Ichinose.

Not to say he didn't respect Camus. Oh, he did. And he was pretty sure the earl knew he did. But he also knew Camus was dreadfully unattached. Any affection for the Queen of his seemed to Ren familial and maternal at best. Therefore there was no reason to consider Camus anything other than the free agent that he was. Surely the prospect of having a little fun, or if the royal idol were pin-straight, experimentation with Ren couldn't be that off-putting to the nobleman.

It surprised Ren he didn't think of it sooner or rather it was because he didn't know beforehand that the slightly older idol was still inexperienced in the ways of love. Well, that would be changed soon.

Ren entered his room to see Masato and Ranmaru both there. He loathed the lack of privacy and couldn't wait until when the Quartet Night members would be moving out and back to their usual rooms. It was already bad enough being with Hijirikawa all the time but Kurosaki just added more to the problem by pushing the two to the side.

"I'm home," he said and Hijirikawa was courteous enough to mutter a reply that was then followed by a scolding.

"I heard you're behind the rumors plaguing Camus," Masato started.

"What rumors? It's absolutely true. The baron is officially more innocent than you."

Masato's face colored but he still protested, "That is a private matter."

"Funny. He said the same thing. But for what it's worth I only told one person about it," Ren said. "And they're the one with the big mouth."

"Reiji!?" Kurosaki finally looked up from where he was busy pretending not to listen to their conversation on the other side of the room. "You actually told Reiji something of that importance?"

"How could I not?"

"Reiji though," Ranmaru said. "With that kind of information, he can't be trusted not to act."

"Ah?" Ren asked. "Well, I'd better act quickly then."

A clattering from Masato's kotatsu disturbed the two. Ren and Ranmaru turned to see Masato holding a frazzled calligraphy brush over an ink speckled sheet of paper. The last stroke in 「幸」was elongated and thick where too much pressure had been applied.

Ren clicked his tongue.

"Now Hijirikawa, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," his tone was teasing and light.

"I'm not jealous," Masato replied, voice forcefully even.

"Yes, yes, I know how dedicated you are to our little lamb," Ren said, bored.

"But you… you can't mean it when you say you're going to… to act on some perverse desire towards Camus are you?" Masato asked.

"Why would you care? Do you really care so much about what I do?"

Although in this case, it was more _**who**_ Ren did.

"Of… of course not!" Masato said, trembling with barely contained rage. "I'm just alarmed at your lack of propriety and the nerve you have to impose on a sempai!"

"OK, you definitely sound jealous—"

Masato slammed his hands on the table as he moved to stand. Familiarity with every fold and crease of the garment was the only thing that kept him from tripping over his hakama.

"I can't stand for this indecent talk. I'm going for a walk!"

He was gone in an instant, taking care despite his mood not to slam the door.

"Your flirting tactics leave much to be desired," Ranmaru said.

"I'm not flirting. Not with Hijirikawa."

"Hmmm."

Ren stood and went to gather his darts.

"You're not serious about trying to bed that idiot Camus, are you?"

"Oh so serious," Ren confirmed.

"Your tastes are strange."

"And what exactly have you inferred about my tastes, huh?" Ren asked, lining up a dart in his hand to the board on the wall.

"Regal looking dudes with a big 'Do Not Touch' sign plastered on their foreheads," Ranmaru guessed. "You have expensive taste."

Ren didn't answer merely throwing his dart and hitting a bulls-eye.

"Flirting with Camus will not get Hijirikawa to fall at your feel like the dainty young heir you think he is," continued the rocker.

Ren's second dart missed the center by a gap and he frowned, "Hijirikawa is anything but dainty."

"You're as big an idiot as I always pegged you for," Ranmaru laughed. "Good luck with all your future failures."

"May they all be successes!" rejoined Ren.

And another bulls-eye was hit.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Seduction was an art and although Ren was more skilled than most of the people he knew he also realized that there was much he had still to learn. The seducer had to work hard to figure out the tastes and preferences of their target. Luckily for Ren, he had just spent quite a bit of quality time with Camus as they prepared and recorded "Baby My Strawberry".

Beside Cecil and the Quartet Night members, Ren wagered he was the one who knew Camus the best and be able (and willing) to ease him. Ranmaru hated his fellow member, Ai had no interest in those things, and Cecil was love-struck over the little lamb Haruka just like Ittoki and Hijirikawa. Reiji as far as Ren was concerned, despite Kurosaki's comments, was a non-issue. True, Reiji was allegedly bisexual but, just like Ren, he leaned more towards dating ladies. He had never shown any interest in Camus in that way and if the word in the office rumor mill was true Reiji had been getting awfully chummy with Tomochika. Ren doubted the clown type idol would ruin his chances of a steady thing with her just to get bragging rights over Camus' v-card.

The coast was clear of any competition and Ren was going to go straight for the catch.

"Baron," Ren flopped down on the couch in the lounge area beside the foreign count, shaking and almost spilling the cup Camus held as a result.

"This isn't a play park," Camus scolded, using both hands, with their long slender and white fingers, to steady his coffee. "Please control yourself."

"Oh I'm in control," Ren replied, leaning back. "I always am."

Whether Ren meant anything suggestive by that, and it's Ren so he did, Camus seemed not to notice. Instead the stern idol resumed drinking his coffee. He closed his eyes to savor the sweetness and when he pulled the cup away, setting the cup on the table before him he wore the faintest of smiles. He was content.

Ren slouched a bit and allowed his arms to spread across the back of the loveseat. Luckily, this placed his arm right behind Camus. Camus was unsuspecting though as he picked up a tart, loaded with fruits, glaze and fresh cream, and bit into it. A sound that could only have been a low moan issued from his mouth as he did so.

Ren licked his lips.

Watching Camus profile as he ate and drank was magnificent. The man was vein but had all of the reason to be. There was a reason for his conceitedness'. As a foreigner he did have the otherness as a charm point but even taking that away he was easily considered attracted with his regal nose, sharp jaw, and piercing and crystalline eyes.

"What is it that holds your attention so?" Camus asked, turning that cool gaze towards the saxophonist. "I'm sure my tarts are of no interest to you seeing as you do not care much for such wares."

"As always you are right," Ren chuckled huskily, eyes trained on the bit of cream at the corner of Camus' lips.

But Camus was wrong on one thing. He'd be willing to indulge if he could lick it from the earl's willing body.

The last bit of the tart disappeared into Camus' mouth where it was savored and then washed down with a swig of coffee-flavored sugar drink.

"What was it that has caused you to seek my company today," Camus asked once he finished.

"What makes you think I've come to see you?" Ren asked, tilting his head.

"Well there is no one else in the lounge and you had situated yourself right within my circle of personal space despite the plethora of other seats available in the vicinity."

Ren chuckled. Camus' propensity for using complex words and structures was actually quite cute. Ren always wondered what it was that Camus felt he had to prove to make him behave that way. It was all rather intriguing.

"Oh, just our conversation yesterday," Ren began, and he noticed Camus' shoulders and jaw tense but he continued regardless. "I felt it rather rude of me to spread your personal information."

"So you can see reason?"

"Of course," Ren replied. "I am a sensitive soul and I can feel the pain of my fellowman."

"There was no pain," Camus' brow furrowed in annoyance and Ren knew the short thread of patience handed towards him was beginning to fray.

Ren cleared his throat, "At any rate, I was hoping you'd let me make it up to you."

Camus' arms crossed over his chest, "Jinguuji there is nothing you can do to undo the error you have done to my person."

Ren had to hold back the "Are you serious?" look from showing on his face.

Camus went on, "It was an extreme breech of privacy. I am a royal servant of the Queen of Silk Palace and as such my conduct must be upstanding at all times. I cannot bring reproach upon the Queen and such rumors such as you have spread have done great damage to the reputation of my home."

"Nobody cares," Ren muttered.

"Excuse you?" Camus' voice took on its familiar venomous drawl.

"I said that's only natural. I have realized my mistake and I sincerely do want to make it up to you."

"And I say that you cannot!" Camus' voice rose, but then dropped again. "But I suppose I'll allow you to try."

"Good," Ren said, because he was started to worry this was going to be a harder venture than initially expected. "As you may know I'm a bit of a chef. I prefer spicy cuisine myself but I am not averse to preparing something fit to your taste. Allow me to do so as penance."

Ren put a hand to his chest and bowed slightly, only slightly, forward. He chanced a glance up through his bangs and saw Camus regarding him with a curious stare but he could tell the other was interested. A few seconds passed and the more time spent in silence the more uneasy Ren became. Also, he felt his back stiffening from his current posture.

"I am sure I won't like it," Camus said finally, much to Ren's relief.

He sat up just as Camus stood.

"You may message me with details such as time and location once it has been arranged," Camus turned and pointed to his cup and saucer on the table. "Please gather and clean my things. Good day to you."

And without another word more or a glance back Camus had left the scene and Ren was quite pleased. He hummed a happy tune as he picked up Camus' dirty dishes and marched to the dormitory kitchen to wash them. He was glad he had no schedules set for the day. He needed all of the time to plan his dinner with Camus from the decorations (Ren was big on atmosphere) to the menu (hopefully dessert being Camus sprinkled in cherry sauce).

As he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see Hijirikawa already in there with Ichinose and Shinomiya.

"You look happy," Ichinose noted as Ren went to the sink to begin washing the dishes he brought in.

"Of course. I just scored a date with a lady," Ren said.

His habit was to call all of his dates ladies.

"How lucky! I'm glad for you!" Shinomiya sang happily as he dumped a jar of chilies into a blender. Ichinose pried the jar from his hand before he could add it in as well.

"Why thank you, Shinomi," Ren drawled. "I wish all of my friends could be as supportive as you."

He leaned over onto Masato's shoulder with a soupy hand. It was a dangerous move considering the fact Masato was holding onto a kitchen knife at the time. He could have easily committed a murder but the pianist thankfully was a better man than that.

"I'm sorry but I don't take interest nor do I support your hedonistic debauchery," Masato said as he stabbed at the squid on the cutting board.

Ren merely smiled as he patted the blue-haired heir's shoulder.

"So you say," Ren said. "But I think we know how debauched you can get should the right conditions be satisfied."

Masato immediately reddened and stabbed at Ren's arm with the butt end of the knife causing the flirt to collapse against the counter in pain. Ren hadn't meant anything by it, really. It was just a teasing phrase from his stock of such things he kept in his mind stored away for the right moment. He didn't think Masato would react so dramatically. He didn't even have time to recover before Masato left the room leaving behind a confused Shinomiya and uncaring Ichinose.

"Aw, lovers quarrel?" Shinomiya asked with a look of concern.

"What?" Ren asked, standing and rubbing the place he was "stabbed".

"It seems that he's not willing to put up with your wayward glances any longer," Ichinose advised.

Natsuki laced his hands together. "You shouldn't make your loved one sad! You should prepare him some food and apologize!"

"What!? Hijirikawa is not my lover!" Ren said with a frown. "You two of all people should know that. I'm unattached."

Tokiya and Natsuki exchanged glances that Ren tried to ignore the meaning of as he returned to the dishes he was supposed to be washing and mentally planning his date. If his members wanted to keep thinking he was with Masato so be it. They'd know soon enough after he's banging that beautiful sempai of theirs that there was nothing between him and Hijirikawa and never was.

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks for the comments and kudos on chapter one! Once again this was very very lightly edited for minor mistakes. Any comments or criticisms are welcome!!


	3. Chapter 3

The fact that people and society assigned the absence of sex in one's life with respecting your body was not something that held well for Ren. It was bullshit to him because he felt one could have tons of sex without disrespecting the body. In fact, to the playboy denying the body sex was blatantly disregarding what was for many a legitimate physical necessity.

Now don't get him wrong. He didn't expect everyone to want to have sex. There were some people who had a lack of interest in the matter but on the flip side, he hated having the needs of very sexually active people, such as himself, put in a negative light.

He didn't expect to have sex with Camus or anyone for that matter if they didn't want to have sex, but he was going to see if the earl would be interested if the proposition were opened up to him. That was why he just couldn't understand Hijirikawa's knee-jerk reaction to it all. Camus was an adult with the ability to judge for himself if he wanted to be fucked by Ren. The decision was rightfully to be left with him.

Ren thought all of those things that evening as he prepped himself in the mirror for his date, all the while pretending not to notice the not so sneaky and hateful glares sent his way by his stiff roommate. He raked his fingers, sticky with hair product, through his locks arranging the strands in an effort to get them to fall perfectly into place. Once satisfied he stepped back to admire his arrangement. Black pants, white shirt half open and silver studded earrings made for a very simple combination. Ren considered himself simple by nature but Camus also, though regal, didn't come off as too gaudy. He gave a vibe of preferring a simple yet elegant fashion. Less is more with dress. Camus made up for the rest with his eclectic personality. Ren reached for his watch, an expensive token that complimented his look.

It had been nearly three weeks since his invitation to Camus was made. Their conflicting schedules made arranging a proper day for their meal difficult so now that it was set to finally happen he hoped nothing would go wrong. All the food was prepared and the dining area set All he needed to do was the meet his date.

Ren glanced at his watch and then turned, dabbing a bit of cologne on his neck.

"Well, I'm off," Ren said as he set the perfume bottle down. "Don't wait up for me."

"I won't," muttered Masato.

"Good. Because if all goes as planned tonight, I won't be coming back," Ren chuckled suggestively and he was out the door.

Camus impatiently tapped his foot. He was a very busy man and didn't have all day to spend on Ren's silly games. The man was late to his own proposed outing. It was ridiculous to say the least. He watched the end of the hall like a hawk from where he stood. He was right in front of the locked dining room door. Finally, though, that lazy oaf of a kouhai came ambling down the hall and he had the nerve to wave, smile and not look the least bit apologetic.

"Jinguuji you're late," Camus said when Ren got near enough.

Ren looked nonplussed and checked his watch.

"Ah, but I'm early with 5 minutes to spare," he replied stopping in front of the earl.

"Late! No less than 10 minutes beforehand should be standard. Even earlier would be better especially for a situation such as this," rejoined Camus.

"A situation such as this?" Ren brightened. "You mean our date?"

"The dinner which YOU arranged. Have you no sense of propriety?"

"Hmm, I feel as if I've heard that tired line somewhere before," Ren paused as if to think. "Ah! Hijirikawa asked me the same thing a while back."

Camus didn't want to entertain that line of conversation any longer.

"Just let us in."

"Sure thing."

Ren opened the dining room door with the key he procured from somewhere and led Camus in. The place was done up lavishly. The table was covered with an elegant lace cloth and the plates and silverware were arranged neatly on pale blue placemats. The centerpiece was a collection of lightly colored fresh flowers but on top of one of the plates lay one of Ren's token roses.

Ren walked ahead of Camus and to the seat in front of the rose covered plate and pulled it out. Camus wordlessly took the seat though his demeanor remained as frigid as ever. He glared when Ren picked up the rose and presented it with a flourish.

"For you, my dear Camus."

Camus jaw set as he eyed Ren with suspicion but after a moment of hesitation, he took the rose. He admired the flower and twirled the stem in his hands, noticing that the thorns were clipped. It was quite the beautiful specimen. Ren clearly knew a lot about roses and Camus had to acknowledge the expertise in the cut. Camus could appreciate, despite the younger man arriving somewhat late, he did place a lot of care in the preparations. It didn't erase the wrong but it did soften the blow.

"Perhaps you'd like to wear it in your button hole," Ren offered, voice interrupting his thoughts.

Camus shook his head setting the rose down beside his knife.

"That won't be necessary. You may take a seat," he replied.

Ren moved to sit down just as a side door opened loudly and both males turned to see Otoya waltz in dressed as a waiter and carrying a covered tray. From that point on dinner was decidedly much smoother. Conversation was not disastrously painful and Camus seemed to approve of the menu. Ren opted for a brown sugar glaze rather than his usual savory dishes and as a result, reaped positive feedback. Dessert wasn't even served yet but Ren had a good feeling about it all.

Finally, Otoya returned with the dessert, the final deciding factor in the entire scheme. The guitarist placed the lidded trey down and bowed before pulling off the top and revealing a beautiful pastry topped with cherry sauce and whipped cream as Ren really couldn't get the image of his regal fellow covered in it from his head as he planned the menu. A small spark of light ignited in those cold eyes, Ren could see it and in turn, a fire also sparked within him in deeper places.

"Anything else, kind Sir?" Otoya asked.

"That will be all for now, thank you for your service."

Otoya was about to slip into his normal attitude but caught himself just in time.

"Very well, sir."

He disappeared into the kitchen again. Ren focused his attention back on his date but to his surprise, Camus was staring at him rather than at his plate.

"What? Does it not suit you?" Ren asked.

"You know as well as I do it looks fine," retorted Camus. Ren took that as a compliment and the earl continued on speaking. "Nevertheless, I cannot help but wonder what it is you seek to gain from all of this."

"Me? Seeking some sort of gain?" Ren feigned hurt but Camus was unmoved. "I already explained when I invited you. I want to apologize."

"Really?" inquired the blonde in return. "Because I am still under the impression you feel as if there was no misdeed. Am I incorrect?"

"I have no reason to answer that."

"Which I take as a confirmation," Camus concluded.

Ren chuckled, "Just eat your damn dessert."

"I will do no such thing. To eat your wretched dessert, however tempting it may appear to be, would be tacitly agreeing to whatever you hope to gain from me."

"You're paranoid. I am a nice guy through and through though I admit to your accusation. There is something I desire but you are under no obligation—"

"Of course."

"-To acquiesce to it. It's merely a request and you are the only one able to fulfill it."

"I grow tired of your roundabout ways," Camus rejoined.

"I want to be blunt with you if I may."

"You may. It's the way I prefer."

Camus picked up his fork but otherwise made no move to eat. Ren was nervous, exceedingly so. He didn't usually feel it during his hunt but Camus was such a bundle of unknown variables. The result of his effort could not be predicted even a bit and the murkiness was thrilling. He stalled for time by taking a drink from his glass and still, Camus made no move to eat!

Ren pulled the glass away, setting it back down and reached of his own fork cutting into the pastry.

He sliced a small portion and brought it up to his mouth. Looking Camus in the face, he slid the sweet morsel between his lips. Ren was not a fan of sugary foods but it wasn't chocolate and he was able to school his face into one of pleasure. It was beyond sweet but he held back the urge to grimace, instead pulling the fork from his mouth and reaching to cut another piece.

"I want--"

This second bite he brought up to Camus' face. His date was impassive, stoic even despite the sweet smell a few centimeters from his nose and nearly touching his lips. He did not move back but just watched and waited for Ren to finish his statement.

"I want to have sex with you."

Camus didn't move, but in those few seconds, a flurry of emotions passed through those ice-blue eyes. Ren tried to read them all: anger, confusion, a tinge of fear but he was pleased to not find in them disgust. Camus closed his eyes and stood, leaving Ren and his proffered fork. He did not speak, did not yell, but he shook. The silence was strange. Camus loved the sound of his own voice. He loved to scold anyone that he could, Ren knew from experience.

Ren took it to mean one thing, he had affected him.

"Please sit down, Baron," Ren said, keeping his tone even and not betraying his uncertainty.

He was a hunter, the bear was in the trap, he had to tranquilize and sedate it before it ran away or hurt him. Maybe both.

"I will not take orders from a pest."

"I am not a pest but either way please eat your dessert."

Camus surprised Ren by retaking his seat and angrily took up his fork.

"Why would you even ask me something like that? Have you no shame? What do you hope to gain?"

"Sex with you. Is it not obvious?"

"No, it is not. And what have I to gain from this? You are as pathetic, no, even worse than I imagine. You are ruled by your base physical needs."

"I am, I am," Ren agreed, grinning all the while. "I won't lie. I want you. I didn't mean for you to take any of that other stuff as making fun of you. I do not care about virginity or whatnot. I do not care either what others think though they won't know anything about this or us."

Camus was eating but he set down the fork and peered at Ren looking a bit guarded.

"Just sex?" he asked quietly.

"Just sex," confirmed the strawberry blonde. "You're unattached and you don't seem like you're looking for anything serious. You may deny it, but you're curious. I can tell. It's why you sat back down."

Camus made to move but Ren grabbed his hand, keeping him in place. Ren's hand was burning like hot fire against the cool ice of Camus' skin.

"Don't you want to play?" Ren asked and he didn't have to worry anymore. He knew that the line was bit and his prey caught as he stroked that smooth skin and the other did not pull away. He watched Camus swallow slowly the food in his mouth and his eyes shift down and to the side.

* * *

Masato glanced at the clock on the wall again. It must have been the 100th time that evening but he couldn't help it. It was nearing 12 and Ren was still not back from his stupid date. Masato felt cold though there was no window open or draft. He sat at his table with a book open in front of him that he wasn't reading.

He spent the evening playing piano with Haruka and his mind was filled with her the entire time. He didn't care a bit about Ren but somehow coming back to that empty room just made him bitter.

Masato started as the door opened but then slumped when he saw it was only Ranmaru.

"He's still out, huh?" Ranmaru asked, chancing a glance at Ren's side of the room.

Masato nodded.

"Well damn," Ranmaru cursed. "I never knew Camus had it in him… well, I guess he does now."

He chuckled and Masato glowered at Ranmaru darkly.

"It's a misunderstanding. Camus has more class than that."

Masato stood, gathering his things as he did so.

"Ren's probably out with one of his other girls nursing his bruised ego," he finished.

Ranmaru seemed to take that into consideration and then shrugged. It made no difference to him, but he could tell something was weighing on Masato greatly. Was it possible that he really was jealous? It didn't make much sense even if he was. Ren always had a train of lovers and Masato never once acted so adversely except when it was directed towards Haruka.

Unless…

"Naw," Ranmaru huffed crossing the room and picking up his bass just as Masato was crawling into his bed on the other side. "It can't be… can it?"

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again this was lightly edited for minor errors. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this adventure. Thanks for the kudos and of course comments and criticism are more than welcomed! Feedback is nourishing to the artist's soul. Take care and thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Camus' skin was so white in a way Ren could almost not even comprehend. Each layer removed of the earl's clothing revealed an even paler expanse of flesh so white and pure and untouched by the whole world, even the sun. The thought aroused Ren so thoroughly and he felt a bit of regret at having to mar that supple flesh.

Ren leaned down, licking a stripe up the side of the milky skin. It tasted divine and he nuzzled into it allowing their bodies to fit together nicely. Ren enjoyed the contrast in the color of their skin. Even compared to his usual Japanese partners, Ren was considered to be on the darker side so the difference between himself and Camus was extraordinary.

Camus was shaking. Ren could tell that he was truly the virgin he claimed to be. His body quaked with the nerves of a person in the midst of discovery. His hands clenched at Ren's biceps as if he knew not what else to do and his kisses were both shy and clumsy. Ren loved it. He let his tongue move along with Camus' shy one and when he moved back he prided himself in the deep blush across the baron's snowy features.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I don't do things I'm unsure of," Camus replied and Ren was impressed by how much poise and grace remained in his voice despite the quivering of his body.

Camus was spread out, half-naked on the bed like the most valuable of prizes. When Ren moved to remove his pants, Camus didn't refuse. Ren was glad to know the other, despite his virginity, seemed to not be shy about his nakedness. Camus raised his legs to help in the removal of the garment and set them aside before laying back again.

Ren took a moment to admire the naked white legs that went on for days before unbuttoning his own shirt. He made quick work of his clothing and then paused, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his leopard-printed briefs.

He had to take in Camus' expression. The earl's eyes were trained on his crotch and Ren unhooked his thumbs and instead chose to run his fingers across his hardening cock still concealed by that last bit of clothing.

Camus licked his lips.

"Do you want to touch it?"

Camus didn't reply. Instead, he just sat up and came closer, raising his hand. Ren moved his fingers just as Camus replaced them with his own. Ren didn't close his eyes to the pleasure. He wanted to watch Camus' face.

"Touch me like you touch yourself," Ren instructed and Camus wasted no time in pushing the scanty fabric down and touching Ren's bare flesh.

Ren returned the favor, reaching inside of the earl's underwear to grip the cock inside. Camus fell back against the bed at that touch though he still pumped at Ren's cock. His eyes closed as he worked and also enjoyed the feeling of Ren's hand upon him. Camus was making the cutest face ever and didn't even know it.

Ren was pleased that when he let go Camus didn't. Did Camus like holding his cock that much?

He persuaded him to release his hold though and kicked off his flimsy underwear while pulling Camus' the rest of the way off as well. Settling in between the earl's legs, Ren spread them, his face now eye level with Camus' crotch. He couldn't help but notice how calm Camus' breathing seemed to be despite that still present quake. His body was thoroughly aroused, his penis blushed red with a cherry tip. His thighs shuddered in Ren's hands but there was no sign of fear or fight. It was a trait he didn't expect Camus to have in bed, but it worked in Ren's favor. It meant he wouldn't have to work too hard to get his prize.

Ren first placed a kiss on the head of Camus' penis and grinned when the other took in a sharp breath and threw a leg over his shoulder. Ren enjoyed the feel of the weight of Camus leg on his back but didn't continue from there. Instead, he moved further down, pushing up Camus' thighs before spreading the cheeks and teasing the hole with his tongue. He circled his tongue lavishing his partner's rim with attention. To his surprise, Camus reacted by reaching down to grab at his own thighs and spread his legs even wider.

'Ok, docile and receptive,' Ren thought, enjoying the results of his experiment.

He got to work lapping at Camus' hole. He licked at the balls and then used his finger to tease the entrance he had just tasted, slipping in a fingertip. Camus didn't protest at the intrusion. He was relaxed, something strange in a first-timer, but Ren was quickly realizing that Camus was not the typical partner.

Ren removed the tip of his finger, reaching to his side and grabbing the lube. He squirted a bit at the receptive hole and then spread it around before inserting the finger again. Camus' hand moved down to clutch his cock while the other still held up his leg.

It was so enthralling to see that side of Camus and whereas Ren first intended to take it slow, but his patience was wearing thin with how eager Camus acted.

Ren removed his finger, applying more lube to his hand and Camus ass. Without having to tell Camus to relax he slipped two fingers in. It was tight but Camus took it with little complaint, even moaning a little as he continued to slide his hand up and down his own member.

"Ah, Jinguuji," his name fell from Camus' lips as his fingers brushed against a sensitive area. "Please… ah!"

Camus legs fell to the side as Ren backed away, drawing his fingers out and moving to cradle Camus from the side, spooning him from behind. Camus lifted his leg again and Ren slid his hand along his backside before inserting his fingers again.

He could tell that Camus was about to come. His body clenched tight around Ren's fingers as he brushed his insides again and again. Camus' own hand sped up and with only a few more flicks of the wrist, he brought himself to come with a final moan of pleasure spilling out from between his lips. He painted the sheets beneath him with thick spurts of cum as he pulled away from his partner and the stimulation. He reached behind him to pull Ren's fingers out before shutting his legs, then buried his face in his pillow, obviously spent from the intensity of his orgasm. He slumped his body forward and away from Ren, but Ren merely scooted up to press against his back not wanting yet to break contact. Ren brushed some blonde locks out of Camus' face and kissed behind his ear.

"We're not finished you know," Ren whispered huskily and he wasn't prepared for it when Camus opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him with his clear ice blue eyes.

Camus' post-orgasm face was far from his usual hard and stern gaze. He was open and vulnerable with a youthful blush painted across his face. His blonde locks were sticking with sweat to his forehead. Ren leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss on those cherry lips. When the kiss was broken Ren makes sure Camus could feel his erection pressed against his back.

"I need to come too, you know."

His tone was teasing and he expected some scathing remark back. It was Camus after all. But instead, Camus just nodded and lifted his leg.

"I don't mind. You can now."

Ren was stunned at this complete change in demeanor. Who knew Camus' was such a submissive in bed! Ren wanted nothing more at that moment than to accept that open invitation and slip himself into Camus' tight heat, but he had to keep a clear mind and not lose control of the situation.

Sitting up, Ren rolled on the condom he set aside, adding a generous coating of lube to his cock and chancing another glance towards Camus who was still on his side, arm raised covering his flushed face. His chest rose and fell as he caught his breath after that orgasm. His one leg was bent upwards and Ren used one hand to grasp his knee and directed the earl to turn onto his back. Camus body was like a free-weight and he moved as directed with zero resistance or fight. His legs landed and spread, displaying his beautiful flaccid cock.

When Ren touched Camus he could tell he was still sensitive but, as was becoming expected, Camus didn't complain. He merely adjusted himself into a better position as Ren settled between his thighs. Camus never once opened his eyes and it was almost as if he were sleeping. Ren shifted Camus legs up onto his hips and slid into him with ease. The only hint of Camus' consciousness was the way his eyelids fluttered and his lips parted deliciously.

It felt fantastic. Camus body was so relaxed and open that he met no resistance as he began to move in and out. After a few thrusts, Camus arms raised and he clutched at Ren's forearms, after awhile moving them to wrap around Ren's shoulders. When his eyes finally opened he had that look again and Ren's heart swam with a variety of feelings. He bent down and captured Camus' lips.

Camus actually mewled into his mouth. It was so docile Ren could scream but he held back and chose to kiss him harder. Camus made a noise into his mouth that could have been worded so Ren pulled back.

"Do you want to come again?" Ren asked.

Camus for the first time showed some hesitation and Ren stopped his hips in order to pay attention to Camus half-hard dick, just as Camus used a hand to cover Ren's. He shook his head.

"No, I--" Camus gasped as Ren's fingers began to tweak at his nipples instead.

Camus legs tightened around his waist. The lube made everything all the more sensitive. Ren pinched hard at his partner's nipples causing a loud gasp to issue from Camus' mouth.

"Jinguuji..."

It was then that Ren started to move his hips again. He abandoned his play in favor of grasping the bed and gaining leverage. Camus' long fingers scrambled up his back and tangled deliciously in his hair. Ren let himself go then, pounding into his partner and allowing himself to come. His fingers twisted in the sheets beside Camus' head.

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo this was all smut. (Admittedly not my best) Some may say Camus was out of character in here but I stand by my very self indulgent decision of making him a sub and this may or may not have been the main reason i wrote this fic in the first place hohoho. If you want a more dominant Camus I suggest you check out my fic "Eat Me" which is Camus x Ranmaru. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Once again this was only edited lightly. Thanks for reading and any feedback or comments are appreciated! You're lovely folk.


	5. Chapter 5

The senior groups had yet to return to their original accommodations and still shared with their juniors. Because of these conditions, nothing could remain secret for long and Reiji's presence insured that whatever bit of hearsay was in circulation made its rounds expeditiously. The rumor mill at Shining Agency was not a thing to be trifled with and it only took a short while for Cecil to notice what was going on in his room in the times he was out of it, and to spread his grievance to a willing ear.

Ren and Camus were fucking. It seemed as if everyone knew it though they refused to comment on it directly to either the playboy nor the count's face. Kurusu Syo was one of the people who heard the rumor though he found it hard to believe that Camus and Ren of all people had gotten together.

There was a strict no love rule for idols and though technically sex didn't equal love Syo figured such things did fall somewhere in the category. As far as he knew, Ren did have his tryst outside sometimes but with someone within the company, it was pretty unheard of among them. If Natsuki were to be trusted Masato and Ren were interested in each other, but Syo never saw any proof of that himself.

Syo sat in the main area of the dormitory supposedly reading his magazine but really he was contemplating the matter of these rumors while observing Ren who was seated across from him arranging a small vase of roses on the table. They were fresh cut and Syo didn't know what the occasion was though with Ren perhaps none were really needed. Nevertheless, Syo was curious and he just really wanted to ask Ren about the thing he had been hearing.

The violinist of the group didn't think himself cowardly enough to not be straight forward with his mate, but perhaps he had been taking a bit long to make his point. Ren sat up in the seat, letting a finger linger on a stem as he shot Syo a questioning look.

Syo let his eyes return to his book and fought the blush rising to his face. Was he caught staring?

'This is ridiculous,' thought Syo. 'This is Ren we're talking about. I should just ask!'

Syo cleared his throat and lowered his magazine once again catching Ren's attention.

"Say, Ren," began Syo. "I've been wondering. Well, there's been this thing going around."

"What kind of thing?" Ren asked.

"Well," Syo scratched his cheek and then continued. "That you and Camus sempai are well..."

Syo made an obscene gesture with his hands, one finger going in and out of a hole made from his index and thumb. Ren frowned a bit before chuckling.

"I have no idea what you mean."

The sax player made to stand just as his name was called by a voice familiar to both occupants of the room.

"Jinguji."

Camus entered at that point.

'Speak of the devil,' thought Syo.

He sat back ready to observe the interaction about to be played before him.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite baron," Ren greeted the newcomer. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation?"

"Do you dare to fluff me up with your words?"

Ren chuckled and shook his head. With one hand Ren bent to retrieve a rose and presented it to Camus who glared at it a few seconds before taking it from him.

"Come," Camus commanded still holding the rose.

He turned and exited the room and Ren followed behind without another word.

Syo who had watched the exchanged frowned unsure what to make of it. He wasn't an expert on Camus but he knew enough to think that the interaction was borderline friendly as far as the count went. Maybe the words drifting through the halls wasn't too far off the mark with something for a change.

* * *

Ren entered the room having followed Camus through the building in silence. He tried his best to stifle down any excitement that was bubbling within him when Camus shut the door behind them and locked it for good measure.

"Jinguji-"

"Now, now, I know what you want," Ren said, thrilled to be the one sought after.

He reached forward taking Camus by the wrist and pulling him forward smirking at how easily Camus allowed himself to be handled. It wasn't their first time any longer. In fact Ren would wager the amount of times they'd met like this had already added up to a dozen.

The second time was easier than the first. Being the tsundere that he was Camus refused to admit that he enjoyed any of it though Ren knew for a fact that Camus did. If anything the greatest indication was the number of times Ren found himself to be randomly encountering the other in the common areas of their house. Camus wasn't being obvious about anything. He was just there, lingering as if waiting – hoping – for something to happen and Ren didn't like just waiting. He wanted to grab.

Camus was many things but clumsy wasn't one of them. The foreign idol was perfection without even trying and the normal human blunders of any were easily caught and corrected (with an accompanying scolding) by the man. Ren was witness to this himself the time he dropped a cup of coffee only for Camus to catch it in midair, saucer, spoon and all unharmed.

So what else was Ren supposed to think then when suddenly the Baron, who after demanding of Ren a cup of coffee, proceeded to spill a bit recklessly on his pants leg and colorfully blame Ren, demanding he take responsibility. It was with great acting skills that Ren apologized profusely for his mistake and followed Camus to his room to "make amends".

Of course Camus grew more bold now, though never giving up his tsundere qualities outside of the bedroom. But Ren wasn't fooled and he quickly had Camus pegged for what he really was.

That was why he followed when called to the room even under the watchful eyes of Syo that afternoon. The way that Camus accepted the rose so shyly amused him and he couldn't wait to get into the room and see the face of Camus only he knew.

Camus refused Ren's touch but he was not discouraged as the count was the one who had dragged him there.

"Do you really not suspect why I brought you here?" Camus asked.

Ren chuckled lowly and shrugged, "Well, why else? Isn't this about what it's always about?"

And there it was again, that shy look coming across Camus features accompanied by a cute, subtle but there blush. The look was brief though before Camus forced a frown and crossed his arms.

"Idiot," Camus said. "Is that the only thing going through your mind? There are other things at work here, things that have gotten out of hand."

Camus turned approaching the window. He set his hand on the window sill as another brushed some silky blonde locks away from his face as he paused dramatically. Ren took a seat on the edge of Camus bed feeling a quite lengthy speech was about to unfold. He wished he had a snack.

"There are words, rumors going around, about us both. Didn't you swear yourself to secrecy? Have you no honor? To think I would shame myself and risk my honor and pride both in the pursuit of such base and debauchery. "

"It wasn't me," Ren said, leaning back against the wall half reclining on the bed.

"Well then who else could it be?" Camus asked, voice rising slightly as he turned and spread his arms dramatically. "Aren't we not always alone in the room? Are we not alone now? These walls do not tell lest they have eyes to see and ears to hear-"

Ren stifled a yawn as Camus continued to prattle on. He waited a moment before deciding to interrupt.

"Aw, but I thought you liked it," he said.

"Fool!" Camus all but roared. He crossed the space of the room to stand before Ren. It was as if he magically (maybe he did) summoned his scepter into his hand as it was suddenly pointed right under Ren's nose. "Do you not hear what I am saying to you?"

"I do," Ren said trying to sit up further against the wall.

He took a hand to push Camus scepter back down.

"But what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Naturally, what any nobleman of honor would do in this situation," Camus said yanking his stick back. "You must take responsibility!"

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

Camus answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "Marry me."

"Marry!?" Ren's normal baritone voice must have raised multiple octaves.

"But of course in your backward country that's not possible so, for now, we just announce our courtship."

Ren didn't know if he should be relieved or not and he decided to completely ignore the part about "for now".

* * *

"I knew it!" Reiji exclaimed.

Haruka blushed, clutching her hands before her chest, "Congratulations, Camus-sama, Jinguji-san!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" grumbled Ranmaru.

"Awww, Syo kun when are we going to court?" Natsuki cooed.

"What are you saying!?" Syo growled.

The reactions were varied from the assembled guest of Quartet Night, STARISH, Haruka and Tomochika. Basically everyone in the agency who didn't have the power to fire or report the two for infringement of the no love rule. The group was gathered in the common area sitting wherever they could as Ren and Camus stood in front to deliver the good news.

"Why are we gathered for this?" Tokiya asked.

"Because it's Camus-sempai," was Cecil's deadpanned reply.

"Silence!" Camus commanded outstretching his hand.

Ren pat Camus shoulder.

"Calm down, baron. I know you have a flair for the dramatic but I'm sure it'll be fine from here."

"Idiot," Camus said shrugging Ren off. "I will not have anyone make light of our relationship."

"They aren't," Ren said voice wavering just a bit as it was still news to him as well. He definitely had to get used to it (and figure out a way to get out of it).

"But wait," it was Ai now who spoke. "I do not understand. By my calculations, there are many possible couples to be formed among us but the likelihood of you two is a statistical anomaly."

"Hey, now," Ren said. "Is it really that unbelievable that he'd find me irresistible?"

"Yes," Ai deadpanned.

Before Ren could protest Camus spoke.

"I do not think that the feelings I have for Ren or the ones he holds for me needs to be proven to you lot. Love is a mysterious thing. If you chase it, it runs away. If it runs away. we chase it again. The first time I felt true love I realized I didn't need to think about it," Camus turned and took Ren's hand in his. "Let's spend a lovely time together just the two of us."

Ren blinked a bit stunned and fought the blush that was now assaulting his cheeks and he realized a spotlight was now on the two of them as snow like sparkles rained down on them.

'This is bad, real bad,' Ren thought mind running wild as he stared into Camus soft ice blue eyes. 'What have I got myself into this time?'

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read this! I appreciate all of the support. Any comment or feedback, of course, is loved! Take care of yourselves, and thanks again for checking Flirting With Camus out!


	6. Chapter 6

There were many things Ren learned in his situation. One of them being, Camus somehow knew how to suck dick like a pro. Perhaps even better than one. It was maddeningly erotic watching the nobleman go down on him taking every single bit of Ren's length into his mouth.

Starting slowly, letting his soft cool fingers slide along the shaft, Camus then leaned closer allowing cool air to softly gloss over with each breath. Ice blue eyes closed becoming hooded with semi-translucent white skin. His mouth opened and a tiny pink tongue darted out from between rows of perfect teeth.

His fingers slid down, gripping tighter at the base as he licked a circle around the head of Ren's shaft and followed up with a tender kiss on the tip. He opened his mouth again swirling his tongue over the head once more then dipping down to apply the same treatment along the rest of the length. Head bobbing and tongue working he continued diligently at his task. The pink flush of his cheeks was the only sign that what he was doing could possibly be seen as lewd. He held the same expression as he normally did otherwise when putting effort into something, and how worth the effort it was.

Ren's fingers raked Camus' hair back massaging his head and the back of his neck as if to say 'good boy'.

After Ren came, Camus reclined beside him. He let his blond head hit the pillow, allowing his eyes to close as he sighed, and in that moment he looked like such an angel rather than the demon he could actually be. Ren reached out, stroking a few strands of hair away from that white forehead and still lightly rose blushed cheeks. The only sign of their previous deed was the plump swelling of his lips.

Camus cracked his eyes open to stare up into his lover's and Ren couldn't resist anymore, leaning down to kiss his lips.

Sure he had a whole mess of trouble threatening to drown him but in the bedroom, Ren definitely liked to put that on pause.

* * *

"What was that deplorable display?" Masato asked out of thin air from where he sat at his table.

Ranmaru looked over at the Kyoto native with a raised brow wondering if he was being spoken to. There was surely no one else in the room but there was nothing he did to deserve such an angry tone.

"To think Camus sempai would date Jinguji is absolutely insane!"

"Well," replied Ranmaru. "If I know Camus as well as I think I do, he wouldn't just flippantly date someone. He'd date them with the intent of marriage."

"Marriage?!" there was alarm in Masato's voice. "Two men cannot get married and there is no way a family such as Jinguji's would add anyone to their family registry."

"Oh, so that's what this is about," Ranmaru grunted as he sat up in bed and set his magazine aside.

"Don't pretend like you understand what I mean when all you did earlier was laugh," Masato said with a glare that wasn't as powerful as he likely hoped it to be.

"How was I supposed to not laugh at that joke?" huffed Ranmaru.

"As a joke, it wasn't very funny," stated Masato.

Ranmaru went on, "Well you do know it may not be possible here but marriage between two men is legal in Permafrost."

"What do you mean?" Masato said, actually looking intrigued enough to drop his tense expression.

"I mean exactly what I said," Ranmaru began as he got off the bed and came closer to Masato's station. "It's one of the many things I learned from being around the guy so much due to activities."

"So you mean they can actually get married!?" Masato looked scandalized.

"Yeah."

Ranmaru plopped down across from Masato at the table and leaned his chin on his hand looking a little bored.

"Traditionally the groom goes to the parent's house and pays a ransom for his bride," explained the rocker.

"In this case who would be the bride?"

"Hmmm," Ranmaru blinked in thought. "Good question. Maybe it's the person who proposed first."

"This is all so ridiculous. To think this has escalated so far as if Ren is any match for someone like Camus."

Ranmaru frowned, "You know the engagement isn't official yet, right?"

"It isn't?"

Ranmaru shook his head, "No. In that country no proposal is considered official until after a Betrothal ceremony is held."

Masato looked thoughtful for a moment before he sighed, "Well, then I suppose there is still a chance for all of this to blow over then."

"I'm taking it that you don't accept them?" Ranmaru asked.

"And you do?"

"Meh, I honestly don't fucking care," replied Ranmaru. "Rather, I'm impressed that Ren actually managed to do it."

"This is all one big mistake, a misunderstanding, really. You'll see," replied Masato.

A silence passed between them as Masato returned to his previous activity and Ranmaru watched him with a frown before breaking it.

"You actually like him don't you? You like, Jinguji after all."

Masato's head snapped up, "Don't be absurd. I just worry for my sempai is all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Masato replied firmly with the glare coming back to his brow.

"Right. I'll be going then. I have a schedule anyway," Ranmaru said standing.

He didn't take a single look back as he exited the dorm room.

Once in the hall, he was bombarded by the worried faces of Natsuki, Otoya and Reiji.

"How is he taking it?" Reiji asked after Ranmaru shut the door.

Ranmaru shook his head, "Not good."

Reiji and the others faces dropped.

"Well, later," Ranmaru said waving as he disappeared down the hall. His job probing Masato's feelings for the 3 was done.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Reiji. "Masayan is still in love!"

"Poor him. How could his own partner do that to him?" Natsuki said looking crestfallen.

"It must be hard dealing with someone so unloyal," sighed Otoya with concern laced in his voice.

"But what can we do with the other two in love?" pouted the overgrown violist.

"Or are they?" Reiji said taking on a sly expression.

"What do you mean?" asked Otoya. "You saw it as well as I did how in love Camus sempai is with Ren."

"There is only one way my friends. One way. And I'll tell you what it is," Reiji said beckoning his companions forward and wrapping his arms around them as they made a circle. "We'll have our love birds and jilted Masayan play a little test."

"What kind of test?" Otoya asked curiously.

Reiji grinned, "I'm glad you asked."

He let go of them and lead them down the hall.

"Why only the most accurate test of a couple's compatibility in the world. The one and only..." Reiji stopped at a door and paused dramatically. "DATING GAME!"

He threw open the door with a flourish revealing a complete studio set up like a game show. Reiji did a twirl into the room and skipped onto the stage where he grabbed a mic and a spotlight fell upon him as he suddenly had on a green sparkled sequined jacket.

"WOW!" Natsuki gasped with stars in his eyes as he ran into the room. Otoya was hot on his heels.

"With me, Kotobuki Reiji as your host of course!" Reiji beamed and winked at what seemed to be the general direction of the camera.

Otoya and Natsuki sat in the "audience" and applauded in awe.

Let the games begin!

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's not crack... it just has crack components. lol Thanks everyone for actually reading this fic especially those who take time to give feedback! You're lovely. As always i love comments and/or crit. Take care of yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

Masato didn't know exactly why he was bombarded and basically snatched up from his own room. He was dragged down the hallway by an over-eager Natsuki. It all was made more confusing when they reached their destination. It looked like a game show set complete with a studio audience. Reiji stood on the stage and there were 3 chairs and a big banner that read “the Dating Game.”

Just then the door opened behind him. He turned and saw Camus and Ren step in.

“What's all of this?” Ren said as soon as he stepped foot in the room.

Their appearance explained it all, or rather Masato was able to infer what was going on there. He did not want to hear it. He balled his fist, feeling anger welling inside of him and before Reiji or anyone could reply to the question he snapped, exploded.

“Is this all a joke to you!?”

He gestured to the things all around them from the set to the couple behind him.

“Am I a joke to you?” he gestured to himself. “I don't care what your intentions are but you never stopped to think about anyone's feelings!”

With that, Masato turned on his heels and fled the room. As he went his shoulders bumped as he pushed between Ren and Camus both to get through the door.

“Hijirikawa--” Ren's stupid voice called after him but he did not stop.

His heart was in his throat as he ran down the hallway hoping to whatever goodness was left in the universe that nobody pursued him. He wouldn't be able to show himself anymore after baring himself in that way to the group. He almost let it go, his true feelings about the person he cherished more than anyone else in the world.

As if by muscle memory, Masato ended up in the piano room. It was his place to escape. A refuge. To no surprise, Haruka was in there sitting behind the ivory keys. She looked up when he entered the room. Upon seeing who it was of course her face blossomed into a smile, but as soon as she saw Masato's pained expression, that smile wilted away.

“Hijirikawa san!” she stood.

Masato made his way to the piano bench and sat beside her.

“What's wrong?” she asked, taking his hand.

“Nanami-san, I was a fool,” Masato said, voice shaky.

Haruka's soft hand reached up to caress Masato's hair. She looked at him with a sympathetic gaze. But she did not speak. She just listened.

“I am behaving selfishly, but I thought that I would be able to cope silently. I just want to live quietly in my agony.”

“Why do you have to be in agony?” Haruka asked. “Don't you deserve your own happiness?”

“I will be able to quell this feeling if they just leave me alone,” came Masato's bitter response.

Haruka nodded sympathetically, “What happened?”

“It's the others. They have this idea that I want to break Jinguji and Camus sempai apart.”

“You would never do that!” Haruka gasped.

Masato frowned grimly, “You're right. Though would you think poorly of me if I confess that I've thought about it.”

“But why? Tell me.”

“I never expected to act on my feelings, content to just work closely with him. I thought that it was OK to be by his side. There was no way he'd be taken from me because just as he wasn't ever mine he would never truly belong to anyone. I was wrong.”

“Who? Jing--”

And that set off Masato again, he gasped turning to Haruka.

“Is it so unbelievable for everyone to think that it isn't Jinguji-san that I'm in love with?”

The two twin spots of blush on Masato's cheek bloomed, his entire face turning red.

“The one I love... the one I love is--- Camus sempai.”

Haruka gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock. Just then, before she could even reply, the door opened and both turned towards it. Masato's eyes widened to see it was Camus who had both chased after him and found him.

“I knew that I would find you here. Ren wanted us to split up to find you. He was very worried about his friend after all,” Camus said, stepping into the room.

He approached the piano and Masato found himself scooting closer to Haruka, unsure how much Camus had heard of his confession.

“You do not have to cower from me, Hijirikawa,” Camus assured him, though his tone still retained that lofty quality. “I also felt like the 'game' my groupmate proposed was a distasteful farce.”

He frowned and looked away.

“I apologize,” Masato said after a moment of hesitation. “I didn't mean to cause a scene. I was frustrated by it. You must feel the same to have your feelings for Jinguji questioned by so many.”

Camus turned his head back to Masato again and when their eyes met Camus quickly averted his entire gaze, turning his back towards him.

'Did Camus sempai hear what I said to Nanami?' Masato wondered to himself.

Just then Ren came barging loudly in.

“I found you!” Ren exclaimed, seeing Masato, Camus, and Haruka all within the room. “Wait, what's going on?”

He sensed the tension in the room. Haruka and Masato were seated close together behind the piano and Camus though near them was looking pointedly away. Also, he noticed right away the telltale light blush on Camus cheeks that showed his embarrassment. It was faint but Ren definitely recognized it. What had caused his baron to blush like that?

“No need to worry further; we have found Hijirikawa and all is fine,” Camus straightened his posture and looked at Masato. “Isn't it?”

Masato nodded at Camus and looked at Ren.

“He's right. I'm sorry about that, I just got irritated with everyone always pushing this whole _'MasaRen'_ agenda on us. I shouldn't have snapped like that,” Masato apologized.

Ren walked over and leaned against the piano.

“Aw, that's what it is?” Ren asked, totally not seeing, or perhaps ignoring, the signs that it might have been a bit deeper. “Yeah it's annoying, isn't it. Hopefully, after today they'll quit it and see that it isn't what they think.”

He laughed a bit.

“You scared me, you know,” Ren continued.

“How so?” Masato asked, meeting his old friend's eyes.

“Well, despite everything, you know I do care about you. At the end of the day, I don't want you to be hurt,” Ren said in a rare show of sincerity.

“It's true,” Camus said, reaching out to take Ren's hand.

Masato stared at it but willed his heart not to break into pieces at the familiar way their digits melded together, as if their fingers belong that way, intertwined as one.

“As soon as you stormed out, Jinguuji told everyone off, that they should mind their business. He told everyone to leave you alone.”

Masato smiled wryly, “Thank you, Jinguuji-san.”

Ren seemed content with that and he clapped Masato firmly on the shoulder, just relieved that it wasn't going to go completely to hell in a handbasket right then. He had enough to worry about when it came to himself and Camus without throwing Masato in the mix. 

“Well, since you're fine actually, the baron and I had dinner plans so we're going to go,” Ren said, offering Masato a smile. “But we'll talk about it more later, OK.”

Masato nodded. He replied in a still small voice,

“OK.”

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a TWIST! Masato was in love with Camus all along! And YES i planned this from the beginning! MWAHAHHA but i wanted to keep the surprise so I didn't tag it. I will change the tags soon though now that it's out xD
> 
> thanks everyone for your support! I really appreciate those who read this! Everyone! And i also really appreciate those who read and take the time to leave some comment or other form of appreciation! Of course, both comments and criticism are welcome! I am open to it all. Thanks again~


	8. Chapter 8

As they exited the piano room, Camus pulled away from Ren, disentangling their hands. Ren thought nothing of it. Camus was prone to random bouts of affection but overall was mostly cold or aloof. Still, he couldn't help but notice that something was off about his lover (it was getting easier to call him that). He pursued him down the hall.

“Hey Baron, don't leave me behind. Remember, we have a dinner date,” Ren said as they went towards the living quarters.

When Camus didn't reply, Ren picked up his pace.

“Cam--”

“I heard you the first time,” Camus replied. “Don't remind me of such obvious things.”

There was something odd in Camus tone, a waver in his usual conviction but Ren couldn't quite place it. He followed Camus until they reached the Count's room and he opened the door. Thankfully, he didn't shut Ren out so Ren entered, closing the door behind him.

“What's wrong?”

Camus turned from where he was by the dresser, attaching a watch to his wrist.

“You didn't have to close the door. We're going right back out.”

“I know,” Ren said stepping closer.

He reached out to assist Camus with his watch and Camus let him. He let go of the band and Ren took over, fastening it to his wrist.

“But I noticed you're acting a little tense. Are you OK?”

“I'm fine,” Camus answer was curt.

He yanked his wrist back, shaking it out.

But Ren didn't back down. Undeterred, he had to know. What could possibly have Camus so perturbed? He reached out and poked at Camus furrowed brow to smooth it. His hand was promptly swatted away.

“Leave me alone!”

“I can't,” Ren said. “As your lover, of course, I want to understand what's suddenly gotten under your skin. It wasn't something I did, was it?”

“If it were, you'd be the first to know it,” Camus replied scathingly.

“Then what is it? Is it Bukki?”

“I don't care about Kotobuki and his goons.”

He said it with a sense of finality but his shoulders still held tension within them showing that Ren had yet to hit the spot. But no amount of words could coax the answer out of him and so Ren offered the next thing he had: physical touch.

Gently, Ren took Camus into his arms. He wrapped his arms him behind, pleased when Camus' body melded into his, pressing his back against Ren's chest. The tension remained in his sempai's shoulders. Ren slid some of his long blonde hair out of the way to massage at his neck then his shoulders.

They were almost the same height and it was easy to steal a kiss or three under Camus' collar.

“Jinguji,” Camus said in a warning tone though he did not pull away.

Ren chuckled and turned Camus around so they were eye level. He smirked, taking note of how Camus' brow was still furrowed. However, there was a question in that icy gaze as if he wondered how much further Ren would take it. Ren didn't know himself. They did have dinner plans after all. But he wouldn't mind an appetizer.

Leaning in he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Camus'. Parting his lips slighting he used his tongue to get a little taste and was pleased that Camus had done the same. Ren tightened his grasp around Camus, letting his tongue explore his partner's mouth while also curling fingers through soft silky hair.

When he pulled back slightly and opened his eyes he saw Camus' lids still lingered shut. He kissed Camus again and Camus leaned into it with a sigh. Once more Ren was the one to break it and this time, Camus opened his eyes with a flutter of his translucent eyelashes.

Camus sighed wistfully.

Ren waited, knowing there would be more just from the look in those crystalline eyes.

“Do you...,” began Camus. “Do you like me?”

As soon as he said the words Camus looked away, his cheeks turning a delicious pink. His grip on the front of Ren's jacket tightened as if the sheer mortification of having bared himself to even ask the question had taken away his strength to stand on his own.

Of course, Ren was surprised, so caught off guard he was unable to register that Camus was extremely uncomfortable himself.

“Baron--” Ren began but then he stopped unsure why his next words died on his lips.

Camus apparently sensed the hesitation and he shifted his eyes, meeting Ren's bewildered gaze and then quickly looking away.

“I see,” Camus said pulling away.

'Wait, now listen here.”

Camus turned his back towards Ren.

“Don't go jumping to any conclusions!” tried Ren.

“What do you mean? It's obvious that you were only interested in me for carnal pleasures. Isn't that what you said when this all began? That was the deal. Just sex.”

That was the deal. Ren clenched his fists. Camus was right. It was just sex, so why was this conversation bringing some unknown emotion out of him? It wasn't anger, but Ren could feel himself swirling with some unnamed feeling of frustration.

“How foolish,” Camus huffed. “I demanded more out of you than you could give.”

Ren moved forward, grabbing Camus' wrist once more and spinning him towards him.

“What are you talking about?” Ren hissed. “Of course you demanded more from me. Isn't that what you do? That's your thing."

Camus just looked at him with a blank expression, perfectly cool.

Ren continued on, “So what? If that's the deal as you said, why then did you ask that? Why ask questions when you don't want them answered!?”

Camus said nothing.

“Well, what? You've never been this quiet before.”

“You're so thickheaded,” Camus finally replied. And Ren was surprised when Camus threw his arms around him and kissed him roughly, pressing his lips against his. “Halfwitted.” Another kiss. “Idiotic. Absolutely.”

Ren was pushed onto the bed, his back falling against the mattress as Camus quickly straddled him.

“But in the end, I'm the one who fell for you,” Camus said. “So what does that make me, huh, Jinguji?”

Ren stared bewildered up at Camus. His light hair hung over him like a curtain and he looked hurt. It was at that moment that it became clear to Ren what had actually just happened there. Camus wanted Ren to say he liked him. But where was this coming from? Why was Camus suddenly so aggressive?

He didn't have time to think as Camus' lips fell upon him again. Ren didn't allow himself to become a ragdoll. Of course, he participated. His arms flew up to cradle Camus's face. Camus brought his hands up to trace his fingers softly.

“Did you really think--- I would just throw away my body to anyone without thinking,” Camus asked against his lips.

Maybe on second thought, it was presumptuous to say it, but, yes Ren was conceited enough to the point that he did. He absolutely believed that he could have anybody at that time, Camus included. Had Camus really liked him all along? Is that why, despite the rumors, Camus had agreed to his deal? But what Ren didn't understand was why did Camus decide to call it to issue now. What had happened to make Camus need to reaffirm Ren's feelings? He never knew Camus as someone to be insecure and despite the shaky foundation their relationship started on, Ren had never given him a reason to think he wasn't interested.

“I wasn't thinking--” Ren said by way of defense.

“Of course you weren't thinking.”

Ren frowned, “I'd be lying if I'd say it was only sex for me but where exactly is this coming from? It's not like you to be so insecure--”

“I'm not insecure!” Camus dug his palms into Ren's shoulders causing him to wince. “I just needed to know.”

“That's insecure.”

“Silence!” Camus face was completely red.

“Something happened. I know it. So just tell me...”

Ren combed through his memory trying to find anything that could have triggered this set of events and came up with nothing. When it became obvious Camus wasn't going to tell him, Ren reached up, combing fingers through his hair.

“Come on. Tell me.”

“It's--” Camus hands shook.

“Go on.”

“I just wanted to hear it!”

Just then the door opened abruptly.

“Oh great!” Cecil said, sarcasm and displeasure dripping from his voice.

Camus deftly rolled off of Ren, quickly composing himself despite being flushed.

“Surely, you know when to knock,” Camus said frowning at his kouhai as he smoothed out his clothing.

“Why should I have to knock? This is my own room too!” Cecil countered.

Ren, on the other hand, wasn't so quick to catch his bearings. He was still processing his boyfriend's words and the fact that Camus was withholding something, something that suddenly made him need to know how Ren felt. But Ren was confused. It really didn't have to be so complicated. He should have just said he liked him, if only to appease him. So then why didn't he?

Cecil cried out, “This is awful.”

Yes, Ren silently agreed, this was awful indeed.

\--To be continued--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep! Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry if this Camus feels so weird lol! I tried to think of him as being prideful but also this is his first relationship. He's showing Ren a different side of him is all. Poor Ren is so confused. He has no idea what's going on hahaha. Also poor Cecil the true victim here!
> 
> Thanks again for all the feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic (or if u mad at the twist not enjoying it lol). Take care and I love you! Comments and criticism are always welcome


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was far from wonderful. Camus picked the place and it was western-style food and a little on the expensive side, but Ren had to say that on these matters their tastes were perfectly aligned. He did his best to keep conversation light to ease Camus' mood. But Camus would not be moved. He ate but spoke no more than what was needed. That's how Ren knew he was upset.

When they returned to the dormitory, Camus bid Ren a hasty farewell before turning and walking away back towards he and Cecil's room. Ren wanted to try his luck at getting a good night kiss but it was clear it wasn't welcomed. Ren hoped that the next day would prove to be better.

He was wrong. That morning at breakfast, Camus left as soon as he entered the room, and at lunch, he was nowhere to be found in the place at all. Eventually, he found Cecil alone in the common area and decided to ask the Prince about his elusive roommate.

“Camus?” Cecil asked, looking up from where he sat on the couch reading a comic book. “No, I didn't see him. Maybe he went to a studio. Aren't they recording?”

“Oh yeah, that's right,” Ren said.

He momentarily forgot that Quartet Night was in the middle of preparing a new single. It made sense that his lover would be there in the middle of the day.

“Is there something wrong?” Cecil asked, noticing Ren just lingering there.

“Ah, well,” Ren scratched at the back of his head. “I don't know... Probably not. Was Camus acting any differently than usual when he got back to the dorm yesterday?”

Cecil stared up at the ceiling in thought, before looking back at his bandmate.

“Maybe,” was his cryptic response.

“Maybe?” Ren's eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean by that?”

“Meaning, maybe I did notice something, but I don't know if it's my place to tell you.”

Ren immediately cozied up on the couch beside Cecil at that, very much interested.

“Oh yeah? You know you can tell me anything, Cesshi. Aren't we friends?”

Cecil nodded, “Yes, we are, but Camus is my sempai.”

“Loyalty to your sempai over your friend?” Ren said, pouting. “From you of all people? That wounds me.”

Cecil looked like he might be swayed so Ren continued.

“Besides, I'm your sempai's lover, aren't I? I only want what's best for him. How can I make amends if I do not know what I did wrong?”

He felt like his reasoning made sense and besides, even though he had some sort of idea what he said wrong he didn't understand exactly why the thing he said was wrong. They started their little thing because of sex and they became boyfriends to save Camus's reputation. If anything, Ren was the one making a sacrifice here by staying with the older man. Though, Ren didn't have many complaints. He was satisfied with the arrangement. It hadn't even been a day after all and he missed the little texts they would normally exchange during the course of the day.

“I find it hard to believe Camus didn't tell you what was bothering him. He's usually very vocal about such things,” Cecil replied, setting down his manga on his lap.

“You're right.”

“That's how I know you really messed up.”

“Urk!” Ren's brow twitched but then he composed himself. “All the more reason for you to help me!”

Another voice floated in from the door. It was Masato's.

“Are you bullying Aijima, Jinguji?”

Cecil and Ren looked towards the door seeing Masato enter.

“No way, I'm not bullying him! We're just having a friendly conversation,” Ren assured him. “And hey! Maybe you can help me too! I need some advice.”

“I don't know if I can be of any assistance for any of your brand of trouble,” came Masato's reply.

“Oh, Hijirikawa, this is how you treat a friend in need? You and Cesshi both.”

“What seems to be the issue?” Masato crossed the room and sat on the couch opposite of Ren and Cecil.

“Camus came back from their date last night in a bad mood,” Cecil said.

“A bad mood!? He was in a bad mood!? This is worst than I thought,” Ren gasped. “You said nothing about a bad mood.”

“Ah, maybe I said too much already,” Cecil said, poking his fingers together.

Ren shook his head.

“No, no, quite the contrary. Please, you have to help me make it up to him.”

“How can I do that?”

“Hmm,” Ren paused in thought for a moment. “How about you talk to him for me? Put a good word in on my behalf.”

“No way! He'll bite my head off!”

“They do fight like cat and dog,” Masato chimed in from where he sat.

Ren looked at Masato, “Ok, so then what do you suggest? Lend me a hand. You're my oldest and dearest of friends.”

“He's your lover,” Masato sighed, looking tired. “Shouldn't you talk to him yourself?”

Masato stood up to leave the room and Ren continued to badger Cecil. He was glad to be away from that particular conversation. Ren was so dense in the worst of ways. Masato couldn't stand hearing Ren beg like that.

There was no way Masato would help them. And it wasn't because of Masato's own personal feelings towards the Quartet Night member. Instead, reasoned Masato, if Ren were going to date Camus he had to be mature and prove himself that he was worthy of being the lover Camus deserved. It wasn't any of their place to do that for him.

He still held a candle for his sempai, but he wouldn't be the one to snuff out Camus' flame for Ren.

Later that evening, while everyone else was either playing or eating inside, Masato decided to take a stroll. It was a nice day and he still needed time alone to process his own feelings. Besides, seeing Ren was starting to grate on his nerves.

What he didn't expect, however, was to find Camus in the garden. He turned to go away but unfortunately, he was already spotted.

“Hijirikawa.”

Masato halted his step. Camus was standing in front of a rose bush, looking serene as ever.

“Hello, Camus-sempai,” Masato replied.

He resigned himself to his fate and went closer to Camus even if it pained for him to do so. He should relish these little moments as much as he could.

“Did you already eat dinner?” Masato asked.

“A light one,” Camus replied. “Being cooped up with my group recording all day, I greatly needed some time all to myself.”

“Well,” Masato said, “Perhaps I should leave you then. I wouldn't wish to disturb--”

“Your presence doesn't disturb me,” Camus cut him off.

Masato quickly clammed up with that.

“Besides,” continued Camus, cutting his eyes at Masato. “I've been wanting to speak with you.”

“Eh?” Masato was surprised to hear it. “About what?”

Masato could feel his heart rate rise, he was afraid he'd been found out. Camus must have heard what he had said to Haruka inside of the piano room. The last thing he wanted though was to be confronted about it.

Camus replied, “My mind has been preoccupied lately. I needed to contemplate some matters away from Jinguji. The air helps.”

“Oh,” Masato's tension eased out of him. It wasn't about what he had said after all.

Camus turned to Masato, regarding him with a cool gaze that betrayed nothing of how he was feeling.

“Is that all you have to say? Isn't Jinguji your childhood friend?”

“He... he is,” nodded Masato, trying not to sound as relieved as he felt.

Camus's lips turned downward.

“Did something happen between you? You two seem to have been getting along very well with your... relationship,” Masato stumbled over that last word.

Camus nodded.

“Yes. Our relationship has been coming along well. Would you believe it if I told you it was I who suggested that we take our relationship to the next step? You can't cage a bird, is what they say, but I don't mind a little challenge when it comes to the person I had my eye on all this while.”

“The entire time?” Masato's voice quivered.

It was hopeless then. There was no way he'd have a chance if Camus was the one who liked Ren first. How foolish Masato had been to think he'd be content enough to stand on the sidelines. The real world didn't work like it did in fiction, where a man could sacrifice himself for his love. Instead, one had to suffer and watch as that person be taken away.

“With that said,” Camus continued on. “I had to do some thinking about my position here. Matters have changed. Although my heart still remains firm in its resolve, when I think of what transpired the other day a whole world of possibilities opened up before me, things which had hitherto never once crossed my mind.”

A wind passed between them as Camus turned fully towards Masato, a softness now in his features that wasn't there up until then. A question reverberated in that icy gaze.

“The other day, I heard it when you said that you loved me.”

Masato gasped. It couldn't be. It wasn't what he wanted to hear and he didn't understand the meaning of it either. Though those last three words were whispered, Masato heard them as if amplified by the breeze. He couldn't take it. If Camus were to denounce or reject him it would be a fate worse than never being acknowledged. He should have kept his mouth shut. He should have never said a thing!

One step, two steps he took back from the force of the confession; his own words echoed right back at him. There was no way he wanted to greet the consequences of his own emotions! He wasn't ready.

It was then that they heard footsteps in the gravel as voices neared. He immediately recognized who it was. Camus seemed to as well, because he turned then, just in time to see Ren and Tokiya coming around the corner of the building.

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho OHOHOHO. hi... I have things to say but well-- anyway! The story is nearing the end! Maybe 2 or 3 chapters. Let's see!
> 
> Thanks, everyone for reading! As always very lightly edited. What's a beta? I surely don't know! Any feedback is loved! Thanks for any comments and criticism, of course, is welcome! Thanks again!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Of the Quartet Night members, it was only Ranmaru who showed up to eat in the dining room that day for dinner. Ren couldn't help but think that was completely off. Ai not being there wasn't too far away from the norm, nor was Reiji, considering Reiji always had something on his agenda. Camus and Ranmaru however, never missed a meal unless there was work. If there was one thing the two enemies had in common: it was their love for food.

After eating and cleaning up the dishes, Ren was quick to bid everyone farewell. There was no use waiting around for his boyfriend who wasn't planning to show up. Instead, he left, already predicting his next movements. If Camus was still upset he would have to make amends.

As he went out the door he noticed he was being followed.

“Icchi,” Ren said when he got closer.

He held the door open for the other idol.

“Thank you,” Tokiya said. “Where are you headed too? You're rarely the first to leave after dinner.”

“Yes, I figured I'd go to the garden and perhaps pick the baron some roses,” Ren stated. “Bring them back to his room.”

Tokiya smiled slightly at the mention of their sempai.

“Ah, still going strong, I see,” he said.

“I suppose so,” replied Ren. “Although I haven't seen him at all today.”

Tokiya nodded, “He must be busy with his schedules. I noticed it too actually. It's rare he doesn't come to dinner.”

“How like you to be so observant,” Ren said.

Ren weighed his options, unsure which direction he'd like to take their conversation. Tokiya was a reliable guy, not prone to gossip. However, Ren had already talked about his love issues with both Hijirikawa and Cecil already. He didn't need to go blabbering to another.

They exited the building and went outside.

“Where are you headed, Icchi?” Ren said, steering the topic away from his boyfriend.

“Oh, me? Well, I like to take time to reflect on my day by the water. It's become a bit of a ritual for me,” Tokiya said.

Ren nodded showing he understood.

“I'll walk with you this way. I have to pass through the garden anyway to get there,” Tokiya continued.

They were approaching the garden which was around the corner when they heard voices, faint, but carried to their ears by the wind. Ren narrowed his eyes in recognition.

“Sounds like someone beat us there,” Tokiya said.

“Yeah, it does. And if I'm not mistaken it's my dear Baron.”

Ren couldn't help the light feeling of happiness to wash over him. Finally, after a day he'd see his lover. Sure enough, when he and Tokiya rounded the bend they spotted Camus and Masato standing on the path right in front of the roses.

“Baron!”

Ren quickened his pace and hugged Camus from behind. He nuzzled his nose into his blonde hair and gave Camus a gentle squeeze. Without letting go he looked over at Masato from over Camus' shoulder.

“And Hijirikawa, you too. Did you all skip dinner to play without me?” Ren said, a grin stretching over his face as he eyed the two.

That smile promptly fell as he noticed Masato's face. His friend had his arms close to his chest, guarded. Camus stood fairly open, but there was obvious tension in his shoulders. Ren let go of his hold.

“So, I suppose dinner has finished,” Camus said, turning his head to Ren.

“Yes,” Tokiya said, still present. “I was just going off for my evening walk. Did you already eat, Camus-sempai?”

Camus nodded in affirmation, “I did. I had an early dinner.”

“Aw, you didn't tell me,” complained Ren, though he didn't truly sound upset.

Tokiya just chuckled, “Well, Ren, it seems you've found what you were looking for. I'll be off now.”

Tokiya waved at his friends and nodded at Camus in respect before walking off through the garden.

“I'll be going too,” Masato said, seemingly finding this to be his way out. However, Camus didn't plan to make matters that easy for him.

“No, stay,” Camus said firmly.

A command.

Masato halted in his steps and Ren looked at his boyfriend, puzzled by the tone.

“Ah, what's going on?” Ren asked. “Was I interrupting something?”

Camus shook his head and turned to look at Ren. Their blue eyes met, and Ren had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

“I like you,” Camus began, and before Ren could reply, he held up his hand to stop him. “Hijirikawa likes me”

“Sempai” interjected Masato, coming closer to them now. “Why are you saying this?”

He turned to look at Ren who was still trying to process what Camus had just said.

“Don't listen to him, Jinguuji.”

“What?” Camus countered, but there wasn't the usual power in it. “Nothing will be solved unless we talk about this like men. Address it. Talk about it. Find a solution. Keep it moving.”

“Where's the part where I dwell on it and drown on my feelings?” Masato asked, seeming to shrink into himself, his shoulders sagging forward with the weight of his despair.

Ren shook his head. The words were coming so fast and he had no idea what to do with them, he could barely register their meaning. Camus liked him. That made sense, he understood that. But throwing Hijirikawa into the mix, that part wasn't quite coming together for him.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Ren asked.

Masato only flinched, slumping even further.

Oh no. It wasn't a joke.

Masato couldn't meet his eyes and suddenly he was turning away as if to flee. But no, Ren wouldn't let him. He felt something flaring up within him. Perhaps not anger but something akin to it, fueled by frustration. He grabbed Masato's wrist, halting him and turning him back towards them.

“What's the meaning of this, huh? You're making a move on my guy?” Ren asked.

Masato glared, snatching his wrist back.

“I made no such thing! You think I'm that kind of person?”

Ren scoffed, “No. That's why I'm surprised. You never told me you liked him, not once, not even after I told you my plan.”

“And why would I? I don't have to tell you everything do I?”

And this time Ren looked not only frustrated but a tinge sad, a frown pulled down at his lips.

“I thought we were friends. That's what friends do. If I had known that you liked him I never would have--”

“You're always like this. You never took into consideration my feelings before what would it have mattered now when all you cared about was getting off!”

“That's... that's not--” Ren stammered, looking between Masato who was glaring and then over at Camus who was watching with open interest.

“Don't say it's not true,” Masato said. “You had your mindset. If you knew I was interested in Camus sempai, wouldn't it have only made it more fun for you? I don't enjoy playing games.”

“And neither do I,” Camus finally butt in, sticking his arm between them. “Hence why I proceeded to lay it all out bare. I spoke to Kurosaki today about my worry. It was beneath me really, to go to him, as you both know how we aren't exactly the most amicable of pairs.”

“That's an understatement,” Ren muttered.

Camus didn't seem to hear him.

“I weighed my options alone, had no one to confide in. Aijima is my kouhai, it would be quite unprofessional of me to lay bare my heart to him, and I believe unwanted on his end. Kotobuki, the gossip that he is, cannot be trusted with the matter, and Mikaze, respectable as he may be, he is as untrained regarding courtship as I am. Therefore, Kurosaki was a natural choice, seeing as he knows the two of you both. It is through him that I discovered a startling revelation, something which I never had imagined hitherto but now, in hindsight, should have been obvious.”

Ren grew anxious as he waited for Camus to get to the point. His mind ran wild, trying to pull up any bit of information Ranmaru may have had on him.

Camus continued, “It seems Jinguji that perhaps Kotobuki and the other's hunch was right. You liked Hijirikawa all this time after all.”

“Eehh!?”

Ren and Masato both exclaimed at the same time before looking at each other. Masato looked to be about to enter a crisis and Ren raised his hands.

“Hijirikawa don't listen to him!” Ren said, panic rising in his voice. “Ran-chan doesn't know what he's talking about.”

“Oh? He doesn't?” Camus said.

Ren cursed under his breath, suddenly knowing exactly what Ranmaru must have told Camus, and judging by how red Masato's face was turning, the pianist must have figured it out too.

Masato's fists curled at his side. “I can't believe you told Kurosaki-sempai!”

“Ah, so it's true then,” Camus said.

If Ren wasn't trying to save himself from the fire which had erupted within Masato he would have noticed that Camus didn't seem that put out about it. His tone was very much in the neutral zone.

“Look, that was--! You know how it is-- Hormones, and-- it's not like we did it all the time and--”

“You're the worst!” Masato cut him off. “You told Kurosaki-sempai! He knew this entire time that we-- that we--”

He couldn't even say it but there was no need to. He was absolutely mortified. All three of the conversation's participants knew at this point what was said. Ranmaru had told Camus that Ren and Masato used to fool around during their year at the academy. They had known each other for a long time and were comfortable, despite their outward rivalry. It channeled itself in a very different way behind closed doors that first year at the Gakuen. Arguments led to close proximity, proximity led to touching.

“It wasn't anything serious,” Ren said, turning to Camus.

“It wasn't,” Masato agreed, looking at Camus as well, still red.

“I understand,” Camus said.

“No,” Ren let out an incredulous laugh. “I don't think you do. Look. I told Ran-chan that Hijirikawa and I fooled around a bit. But it wasn't like that. We never dated. That was never the intention and that was years ago! It didn't even last that long.”

“But why?” Camus asked.

“Why what?” replied Ren with a question of his own.

“Why didn't it last? Didn't you have feelings for each other.”

There was a long stretch of silence as Ren glanced and Masato and vice versa. The two STARISH members met each other's gaze as if wondering what the other would say. Were there feelings? Ren never really thought of it like that and he didn't think Masato did either. Finally, though, Masato looked away. With a sigh, he closed his eyes.

“We... weren't really compatible,” Masato began. “Our energy never matched and just like in life we never wanted the same thing at the same time.”

Ren flushed hearing the hidden implication in there. He understood though. They butted heads over everything, the most simple of things became a conflict. Their dynamic was the same in the bedroom.

Masato continued on, fixing his eyes on Camus.

“That is until now. With you. We both want you, sempai.”

His statement was said with finality as if it weren't meant to be questioned. Ren nodded facing Camus as well.

“It's true,” he said. “I want you.”

“I see,” Camus replied. “I understand.”

Ren braced himself with what was to come. Was this the end? He felt like that was the only logical conclusion. After all, their entire relationship came about due to his plotting. How could Camus trust him after that? Was their frigid sempai really such a saint?

Camus turned to Masato.

“Hijirikawa, I respect you as an idol and a man. I regret that I first fell for the less noble of the pair.”

Masato blushed.

Then Camus looked at Ren.

“I meant it when I said I liked you. Like a fool, I've fancied you since our shuffle unit CD. I only hope that you grow to be earnest in this courtship.”

“You mean you're not breaking up with me?” Ren asked.

Camus tilted his head, tapping his finger on his chin, “Something tells me you'd be sad if I did.”

“Oh!” Ren's eyes lit up. “Your intuition never fails you, Baron!”

He moved forward, intending to scoop Camus into his arms but was signaled to stop.

“Not so fast. I still intend to go over the conditions of our continuing this,” Camus said.

His eyes shifted over to where Masato still stood, looking ever so awkward, his eyes cast down to the ground.

“Hijirikawa, Jinguji,” he called both of their attention over to him. “It seems to me that the two of you have a lot to figure out about yourselves and where you stand, not just as friends but, potentially as more. Perhaps this is where I come in. Hijirikawa likes me, I like Jinguji and Jinguji likes-- well, I digress, this arrangement could work. The three of us... not a couple, but a, you may have heard of it so eloquently called, a _ménage_ à _trois_.”

Masato's eyes widened into saucers and Ren, well he was shocked as well.

“Excuse me,” Masato squeaked.

“Is there something strange that I said?” Camus asked. “Surely you've heard of it. In Permafrost three people can enter a domestic relationship and--”

“I heard about it!” Masato quickly cut him off.

“I apologize, Baron, for Hijirikawa's outburst. You see, people can be quite conservative sometimes, as you may know, especially compared to in Permafrost. But, even so, Hijirikawa and I in a relationship? Don't be absurd.”

“Am I being absurd?” Camus said. “We all like each other to some degree here. Or are you saying you two don't have any interest in each other at all in that respect? You mentioned before that your energy rarely matched, not wanting the same thing at the same time, until now. Well, I will be your mediator. I'm more than happy to do it.”

Camus said it so easily as if it were a simple thing really, and he punctuated it with such an elegant bow that Masato and Ren just didn't know how to break the truth to him.

“You see, about that, Camus sempai... about that mismatch of energy well--” Masato stammered.

But Ren was tired of tiptoeing about the situation. He decided to just say it. The faster they clear up the air the better. And so that's what he did.

“What Hijirikawa means to say, Baron, is that the misplaced energy was... we're both tops.”

Camus straightened to his full height at that. A silence passed between them as Camus' brain processed the information. His icy blue eyes darting between Masato and Ren both before finally he issued out the cutest of sounds. His hand covered his mouth.

“Oh... OH!”

Realization dawned on the foreign idol as to what any mediation between them would entail. The surprise however was soon replaced with the coyest of expressions. Camus' cheeks flushed into the cutest of pinks as he held his arms over his chest. He coughed into his fist and cleared his throat.

“I'll see what I can do.”

-to be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO.... they were both TOPS! And yes I had this planned too hehehe Ranmaru knew all along that masaren fooled around in the past mwahaha. Ranmaru had too much info about everything here. He's too powerful!
> 
> We're almost done with this fic! I bet you can imagine what happens next! Tags will be updated soon to reflect this reveal. Take care and thank you everyone who has read this fic up until now. I appreciate all of the support. Comments and criticism are always appreciated. Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

Final

Whatever it was that Masato was expecting of the day, it certainly wasn't this. The door closed behind Camus with a click, followed by the sound of the latch.

Ren made his way to the bed and sat down, making himself at home, leaning back against the pillows. He seemed rather relaxed as if he was already accepting the situation. For Masato, though the absurdity still wasn't lost on him. He, Camus and Ren together as one. His face was flushed down to his collar, he knew it.

Turning away from his bandmate, he instead focused his attention on Camus who still stood with his back to the door. Camus' body language was open yet hesitant as if trying to read Masato as well.

“You know, it isn't too late for you to leave,” Camus said. “But my offer was given with fidelity. I want you here.”

Perhaps he was emboldened by the sincerity of his own feelings, or maybe it was the openness with which Camus regarded him, but Masato couldn't help but feel his heart soften further at the sight of the man he'd held in high regard all this while. He was willing to try, for the sake of keeping his precious sempai by his side.

“I want to be here too,” Masato said. “With you.”

He reached out and grabbed Camus' hands in his, lacing their fingers together. Camus was just a bit taller. The way he tilted his head to meet Masato's gaze caused his heart to skip a beat. Camus was beautiful as always, and the cool press of his fingers was a soothing balm upon his soul. Their eyes locked and it was as if time froze. It felt so right.

He raised Camus' hands, effectively trapping them against the door on either side of his head. Camus lids closed expectantly.

“Come on, Hijirikawa. Do you really want to keep our dear Baron waiting?”

Masato narrowed his eyes, ready to glare at Ren, but Camus laid a hand on his cheek, keeping his gaze trained towards him. It was as if he were saying to ignore him, so that's exactly what Masato did, opting instead to lean in finally and capture Camus' lips in a kiss.

Camus was compliant. The hand on his chin dropped as his arm wrapped around Masato's shoulders bringing him in even closer. Masato pressed Camus into the door, squeezing at the hand that remained linked with his own. The kiss was soft and sensual, Camus allowing Masato to fully take the lead. Masato was glad to do so. He softly prodded at Camus' lips gaining access so their tounges could slide against one another.

It was divine. Absolutely divine. His sempai was pure silk and ice, smooth and cool to the touch.

When they broke apart, it was because Masato did so first. He opened his eyes to stare at Camus whose eyes remained lidded. His face was dusted with pink, his lips glistening from their kiss. He looked so delicate.

Finally, Camus opened his eyes, a question evident within them.

“Why'd you stop?” he asked.

The question struck Masato not in the heart but in a region further down, igniting within him the instinct to consume. To ravage. So that's what he did. He leaned in, rougher this time. Hand on the small of Camus back, he melded their hips together as he initiated another kiss. A whimper issued from Camus' mouth at the pressure. He gasped against Masato and the pianist took that opportunity to assault him with his tongue. He wanted to mark him and claim him. He needed to do so.

Disengaging their locked fingers, Masato moved down to Camus' wrist, pressing his thumb against Camus' pulse. He felt it there, beating at a heightened pace, all because of him. With his thumb, he pressed his nail against that point leaving a moon-shaped crescent in his wake.

Camus didn't pull away. Masato loved how pliant his sempai was. What a pleasant surprise.

He lifted his thumb, bringing Camus' wrist up to his lips and licked the spot now red from abuse. Soothing kisses soon turned into a light bite and tug on the sensitive skin. His mind raced with possibilities, already looking forward to the redness of such white skin when bound by rope.

That would have to wait until later though.

Pulling away, Masato guided Camus away from the door and towards the bed. Camus got the picture and he sat down right away, toeing off his shoes and reclining.

“Finally, you two join me,” Ren said. “If we're going to do this sharing thing, we all need to get a piece of the Baron, Hijirikawa.”

“You've had more than your share,” Masato replied.

Any annoyance at Ren was melting away, erased by the desire for their senior. Ren wasted no time either. As soon as Camus joined him on the bed his hands began making work of their shared lover's clothing. Ren's fingers were swift with the buttons and he pushed the shirt off of Camus' shoulders who quickly shrugged it completely off, tossing it to the floor by his shoes. Masato had discarded his shirt as well and was working on undoing the belt of his pants.

“Why don't you help, Hijirikawa out?” Ren said, pushing Camus towards Masato.

Camus sat up and pulled Masato closer to the bed by his belt buckle. Masato let go of his belt and allowed Camus to do the rest. The Quartet Night member's hands nimbly unfastened his trousers, pulling them and the underwear down at the same time. Masato was surprised. He hadn't expected it to be so fast, nor did he expect Camus bare hands on him right away either.

Masato wasn't quite hard yet, but the situation was alerting his body to the fact that he was about to get busy real soon. He began to twitch to life in response to the touch of Camus' fingertips upon his length. Sitting upon his knees on the bed, Camus drug his fingernails up Masato's body before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and initiating another kiss.

Greedily, Masato accepted. His hands ran over Camus' now bareback, thanks to Ren's quick handiwork. He enjoyed the feel of the soft skin there. Camus was lean and less toned than the others, probably from his diet of sugar and lacking in protein. Masato smirked against his mouth, enjoying the softness of his partner's body.

He was aware of Ren moving in the peripheral, once again helping to disrobe Camus. Without even breaking his kiss with Masato, Camus was able to shimmy and kick his own pair of pants away. That pesky bit of clothing out of the way, Masato pushed Camus down completely against the mattress and crawled over him, renewing their kisses. He could become addicted to the taste of it.

However, kissing wasn't going to be enough for long. Not with the way Camus' fingers had wrapped themselves around his erection and stroked him with a firm grip. He leaned back on his haunches, breaking the contact and looked at Ren.

“Lube?” he asked.

Ren tossed a bottle he had at his side at him. Masato caught it.

“How are you doing, Baron?” Ren asked, laying at Camus' side.

The eldest of the three only replied by leaning up and kissing Ren deeply. Ren chuckled against his boyfriend's lips, happy that he was obviously enjoying himself. He ran his fingers over Camus nipples causing the other to moan against him. Then he looked at Masato who was observing them with open interest, fingers and cock dripping with a generous amount of lube.

“Ah, Baron, look.”

Camus heeded Ren's words, looking at Masato and noticing the lust evident in his eyes. He reached down, lifting his legs and pulling off his underwear. Masato's blue eyes darkened further with desire, pupils dilating as the last part of Camus' body was revealed to him.

“I think he likes what he sees,” Ren teased.

Camus moved to drop his legs but Ren stopped him, pushing them up with his forearm, exposing all of him to Masato fully. Masato inched forward ready to guide himself in.

“Still not a fan of foreplay, I see,” Ren commented.

Masato ignored him pressing the tip against Camus' entrance. There was resistance and he closed his eyes, circling his hips, easing in bit by bit. Ren let go of Camus' legs, letting them fall to the sides preferring to kiss him instead as Masato worked his way in. The distraction was probably welcome and would help him relax.

It wasn't so easy to enter Camus like that but soon the entire head was in and the rest was much simpler. He pushed all the way in with a sigh, letting his hips hit the back of Camus' thighs. It was so snug and hot it took all his effort not to just pound into him right away.

Grabbing the back of Camus' thighs for leverage he began to move, in and out, careful to keep a steady rhythm. Masato closed his eyes to the sensation, ignoring the shifting on the bed beside him as Ren moved up beside him and wrapped an arm around his back.

He didn't fight against the contact, found he didn't quite hate it as Ren's fully clothed body pressed against him. The smell was familiar, something he'd known for years. It was comfortable.

Without even opening his eyes he leaned his head in Ren's direction and met him for an opened mouth kiss. Where Camus was cool to the touch, Ren was like fire. He burned him, igniting the coil deep within even further. He couldn't concentrate on his own hips, his rhythm faltering and becoming disjointed as he indulged in the taste and feel of Ren's lips. He didn't even realise he had stopped until he heard Camus' voice.

“Hijirikawa,” the count pleaded.

He moved his hips, reaching down to where their bodies were still joined and rubbing his fingers against the base of Masato's cock.

Masato pulled out and guided Camus so that he turned over. Camus got on his hands and knees right away, understanding the intention. He could feel Masato's fingers against his hole. His thumb teased him before quickly being replaced again by the blunt end of his member. He moaned as Masato reentered.

At that point, Ren had positioned himself in front of him, pants open and cock standing at attention. Camus knew exactly what to do with it. His tongue greedily licked from the base to the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

The way Masato was moving and hitting all the right places had Camus occasionally dislodging to pant, focusing on the pleasure, but Ren didn't allow him to pause for long. Hand fisted in that long sandy hair, he pulled Camus' attention back on him.

Ren had the tendency to treat Camus gently in bed, to handle him like the porcelain figurine he appeared to be. However, this experience was showing him that Camus could take a lot more than he had initially thought. With a snap of his hips, he buried his cock to the hilt within his mouth and Camus accommodated him without issue, flattening his tongue against the underside of him. Ren felt rather than heard each moan of pleasure Masato was pulling out of Camus.

It was magnificent and he had to admit, as skeptical he was of the arrangement when Camus first presented it, at that moment, he was sold.

“Hijirikawa,” Ren said, leaning forward and bringing Masato's attention towards him.

Masato answered in kind, leaning towards him as well and there, over their shared lover's body their lips met. Letting go of Camus' hair he grabbed both sides of Masato's cheeks and kissed him deeply and earnestly. When they broke the kiss their eyes met contact and he knew then that the feeling was mutual. They knew that this was a thing they were willing to do, for the sake of their sempai but also each other.

Camus dislodged himself from Ren, pushing backward against Masato's dick with renewed urgency. Reaching under him he came, almost completely untouched. A ribbon of cum splattered against the sheets.

It was so hot.

Camus' hold on Ren's cock loosened as his upper body collapsed bonelessly from his orgasm. He was only held up by Masato otherwise he'd have turned completely into jelly. Ren knew from experience.

Masato lifted Camus' body up, pulling his back flush against his chest as he latched his mouth onto his neck. Camus was sensitive from having cum and he was practically milking him. Ren leaned forward, kissing Camus as well, closing any semblance of distance between their three bodies. Camus was sandwiched in between them, unable to move should he want to and when Ren kissed him he kissed back lazily. His hands reached down to grab at Ren's cock, pumping him, hoping to bring the saxophonist to completion. Ren's hand covered his hoping to set the pace.

Masato came next, pulling out just in time that the first spray of spunk painted the crack of Camus ass, careful not to cum inside him. He bit down as he did so, marking Camus's shoulder with a ring of teeth. When he let go, Ren broke the kiss with Camus, kissing Masato instead. Camus' hand sped up and seconds later Ren's seed was spilled between them. The sound of his orgasm was swallowed up by Masato's kisses.

Panting, Masato pulled back and the foreign idol promptly fell on his side upon the mattress, breathing hard and spent. His sandy locks glued to his flushed cheeks with a sweaty sheen.

Ren leaned over by the bedside to retrieve a towel. He wiped himself off and then Camus before passing it off to Masato and snuggling in next to his boyfriend.

“How do you feel?” Ren asked.

“Tired...” Camus said. A pause. “Hungry.”

Ren laughed and hugged Camus around the waist cuddling against him. Masato reclined on the other side of Camus and hugged him as well from behind. When his and Ren's arm touched he said nothing. He used his other hand to brush some of Camus' hair aside.

“You're amazing, Camus-sempai,” Masato said, adoration dripping like honey from his voice.

“Aw, don't inflate his ego more than it already is,” Ren said in jest.

“You're the only ego I'm worried about in this relationship, Jinguji,” replied Masato.

“Ah, so this is going to be a relationship, huh?”

Masato glared but there was no power in it.

“Must you bicker. I'm tired,” Camus turned his head into his pillow.

“And hungry,” Ren reminded.

He patted Camus on the thigh but he didn't respond. Ren smiled fondly down at him for a moment before looking up to see Masato had been doing the same.

Flirting with Camus was supposed to be a game. Something fun, a bit of a challenge with an oh so sweet reward. He never fathomed that it would turn into the situation he was in now. Sitting in bed with his bandmate and rival, their gorgeous sempai between them, Ren realized that this was better than anything he could have imagined. He never truly hated Masato. Rather he always felt a bit of regret, always lingering upon the what-ifs of their relationship. Now though, it was as if he'd gotten a second chance, one that he wasn't going to waste.

“You know, I think if this is going to work, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather it be with than you,” Ren said, in a moment of complete honesty.

Perhaps the post-orgasm haze was doing it to him, but it had a favorable effect on Masato as well. He lifted his head, the fond smile never leaving his face as the reached over and touched Ren ever so gently. Long elegant fingers curled in his hair before Masato leaned in and kissed Ren softly on the lips.

“Me too.”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd that's that! MAN I can't believe this. It's done. To be honest I started writing this fic in 2014 LMAO. I'm glad that I went back to it and decided to finish it. I was torn between a funny ending and this ending and went with this. The overall tone of this work is al over the place but despite all of that I hope you enjoyed it! It was very self-indulgent.
> 
> We can assume that when they all find out Reiji is like "I called it!" Ranmaru is like "good grief" and Cecil is like "CAN I GET A NEW ROOM OMFG"
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read and enjoyed this fic. Thank you to all the kudos and comments/feedback. I appreciate you.


End file.
